Brighter Tomorrows
by LilyGhost
Summary: When Stephanie calls for a ride, Ranger quickly learns that there's something behind the simple request. A Ranger POV story.


**Happy Birthday, Margaret! I finally wrote a story based on your song "Flashlight" by Jessie J. Everybody familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine.**

"Ranger ... please come get me," Steph said in an unusually quiet voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm stuck off Route One."

"Your car finally died?"

"Not exactly. And bring a flashlight."

She disconnected and I couldn't stop the _'Fuck'_ that escaped my mouth when I lost the only connection I had to her. I made a call as I double-timed it down the stairs to the garage.

"Where's Steph's car?" I asked Vince, who was the man on monitor duty tonight.

I heard the tapping of keys as he brought up its location. "Her car says it's at her apartment."

"Her car may be, but _she_ isn't with it."

"Fuck," he said, repeating my earlier sentiments.

"Exactly," I told him, beeping my Cayenne unlocked and sliding behind the wheel. "I want whichever teams are in the area to head to Route One. Stephanie's on it somewhere without her vehicle."

"Shit. It's pouring out tonight."

"Which is why we're finding her quickly. If we don't ... someone had better be prepared to pay."

I hung up as I pulled out of the underground garage. It's a bad night to be out for anyone, but it being Stephanie soaked through, possibly walking around unprotected in the dark, is unacceptable. I was barely conscious of the speed limit, putting my foot to the floor after passing each of the usual cop traps while scanning the sides of the highway as I did. I didn't see anyone walking, but that didn't make me relax any.

Before reaching the turnoff for Quaker Bridge, my heart suffered a kick-start as I spotted a car that looked to have been abandoned in the breakdown lane. It wasn't Lula's, Connie's, or Big Blue, and a cold fear ran through my body. I pulled up behind it and killed the engine. I got out and approached the car with my Glock in one hand and the requested flashlight in the other.

The standard silver sedan was empty, but I noticed a few drops and a smear of blood on the steering wheel when I shined a light on it. It isn't a lot of blood, I told myself, trying to remain focused. All I need is for her to be alright and I'd handle everything else. That thought got me moving to the trunk. With the help of a tool or two, I popped the lock and let out a breath I wasn't trained to hold when I saw that there isn't _anybody_ or _a body_ inside it.

I closed the trunk, called in the plate number to the control room, but decided not to wait for a call back before I moved. I could already have more crucial information than what Vince will give me. It's possible there's one thing working in my favor with the weather. I turned towards the tree-lined area along the side of the highway. My men haven't reached the scene yet, but that doesn't affect what I'm going to do. _I_ will be the one to find her.

"Please, Babe," I said quietly to no one, "be wearing your Rangeman jacket."

I'd hidden a tracker inside the collar a month ago and if she'd chosen that to wear to protect herself from the rain, it'd cut down on the search time plus the heart-stopping terror that is threatening to break free any second now. I took out a different key fob from a pocket on my cargo pants and hit a button.

After glancing at the readout, I left the asphalt behind for the shadowy wooded area now that I have a bead on her ... or at least on her jacket which would give me a starting point. Eleven minutes of walking fast through sheets of cold rain, and I felt her before I saw her. I turned sharply to my left and the beam from my flashlight caught the outline of her huddled-up body when I'd flashed it in an area between a pine tree and a waist-high bush. I almost felt bad that the light hit Steph square in the retinas, but I was too relieved to have found her to worry about causing the slight discomfort. As I ran the light over her, she looked startled but alright.

"You found me," she said, her voice sounding strained as she pulled her arm away from where it had been shielding her eyes.

"I'll _always_ find you, Babe," I said, reaching for her hand.

I pulled her to her feet and then to me. She fell immediately into my arms. She's shaking but not crying. Her tears are something to be avoided at all costs because they're a sign that she's hit her limit and can't take anymore. The fact that she's dry-eyed had me breathing somewhat easier.

"Thanks. I know I can count on you, but ..."

"What happened?"

She kept her arms around me and her forehead tipped against my chest as she answered. "I went shopping with Connie at Quaker Bridge. She wanted to get something to wear for her date tonight, but she took off when the guy called to bump up the time ..."

"Who does the car belong to?" I asked, my blood running cold while my anger burned red-hot when I realize she could've hitched a ride with anyone. "I had Vince run the plates, but I had more important things to do than answer his call. The information can come from you or him, but I will get it regardless."

Burg ties don't mean shit to me. That asshole her mother set her up with once had been a fucking serial killer ... and my stomach seized as similar possibilities ran through my mind.

"A cop-friend of Joe's was in the food court where we were toasting a successful shopping run with chocolate shakes. He offered me a ride home. Turns out, he's a bigger dick than Morelli was ... and I think I broke his nose, possibly in more than one place. I didn't stick around long enough to find out for sure, though he wasn't real happy with me at that point so I'd say he was in a pretty good amount of pain."

"What did he do?" I asked, mentally running through my weapons options ... what I have on me and what's currently in the lockbox under the driver's seat.

 _No one_ hurts or even threatens her without learning a valuable and excruciating lesson.

"It doesn't matter," she answered.

"It does. More than you know."

"If I tell you, you'll go after him. And I just want to go home."

"He's _a cop_ , Stephanie," I stated.

She sighed into the unzipped portion of my windbreaker and my skin warmed beneath the material as her breath snuck between the fibers of my clothing to reach my skin.

"He is. A cocky, douchey, dirty one."

"Tell me."

"Officer Shithead, or Brian Waughton, slid his non-driving hand up my leg, towards a place only _you_ get access to, about a minute after we pulled onto the highway. I'm guessing he thought I wouldn't be able to get away at that point. He thought wrong. He said something to the effect of 'any dick should do'. I was willing to risk a crash and told him to move it or lose it. He didn't take the warning seriously. I heard a crunch before his nose started bleeding and I hauled ass outta there. He came after me, but I haven't seen or heard him."

"His car's still on the side of the road and he isn't in it."

I kept one arm tight around her and pulled out my cell. "Get your ass here," I told Tank. "I found Steph and we're just over three-hundred feet from the highway to the left of the fucker's car."

"Got it. Don't shoot. I'm a minute out."

I held onto my woman until I heard the barely detectable sounds of a skilled approach. I know she hated the involuntary reaction, but I felt her body flinch at the sound of someone so close to us. She trusts me implicitly, but she has a harder time with anyone else, even my men at times when she's feeling especially vulnerable.

"It's Tank," I assured her. "Relax."

She finally lifted her head. "I knew that."

"I'm sure you did," I said, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Unfortunately for the cop, I tasted a familiar metallic flavor on her. My head flew back and I looked down at her in the darkness, willing my rage back down to a controllable level.

"Why do you taste like blood?" I asked.

"It's not what you think. My face hit the side of the door as I was getting out of the car. I think I bit a hole through the inside of my cheek and got my tongue, too. I'm okay, though."

"You will be," I said, kissing her temple before catching my second-in-command's eyes. "Make sure she gets safely to - and into - my car," I told Tank. "And stay there with her until I come back."

"Ranger ... _don't_ go after him. He's not worth it. I'll talk to Juniak in the morning and report him. At least _that_ Joe listens to - and believes - me."

"He tried to assault you, Babe. _Anyone_ who attempts that should expect severe consequences, especially one wearing a badge."

"I handled that and protected myself. He's currently bleeding thanks to me. I don't want you to get in trouble for this. Juniak will get rid of him, you don't need to do more than give me a ride home."

"Ranger will be fine, Steph," Bobby added, coming up behind us. "The faster this is dealt with, the faster we can all get dry."

Getting everyone out of the rain and letting them head to their own homes, is the only motivation she needed in order to comply. Her comfort doesn't matter to her, but everyone else's is important.

"You guys win. I just want to be someplace warm where I can convince myself that this day didn't happen as I go to sleep, so I'll go wait by the car if I can make that a possibility soon."

I tightened my hold and she didn't protest. "I'll be right back. Stay with Tank."

"Yes, Sir."

I chanced another gentle kiss to her mouth before I put her in Tank's care. I have some hunting to do.

"Be careful," she said.

"Always," I replied.

I heard her snort and say " _yeah, right_ " as Tank and Bobby bookended her and led her away. I waited until I couldn't see any of their light before I took off. We're more comfortable moving around in complete darkness, but Stephanie has suffered enough tonight and no one wants to risk her falling or risk Tank getting injured by her if he killed the light, hoisted her over his shoulder, and carried her to my vehicle like I would have preferred to do myself.

I'll make damn sure she has a good night and a sweet life afterwards, but first I need to take out, and then gut, a pig. I drew my Glock out of my waistband where I'd stashed it before reaching for Stephanie, and I kept my flashlight in my left hand but kept it off and let my eyes become fully adjusted to the dark night.

The rain doesn't bother me. And not knowing exactly where the asshole is hiding didn't concern me. I'll find him. Knowing that Stephanie is uncomfortable, and is feeling upset and embarrassed, fucked up my head more than anything else ever could.

This time, I don't need a 'tracking gizmo' as Steph routinely calls them. The wet leaves and disturbed earth led me right to where the fucker was holed-up. The shadows hid more than they revealed, but I found him with a pitiful amount of effort. He was far from Stephanie, but not far enough to satisfy me.

Purposely targeting one of my men is automatic suicide, attacking _my_ woman is a death wish quickly fulfilled. He'd clearly given up on trying to track Steph down. And in the process of getting his pathetic ass back to his car undetected, he didn't spend any time contemplating how fucked he is. And that _will_ cost him.

I spotted him ... and before he ever saw me coming, I brought the business end of my two-pound, foot-long Maglite down onto his head. All he could do is blink in surprise that I appeared in front of him.

" _Get up_... you sick son of a bitch," I ordered him.

He was still conscious, but he's obviously suffering.

" _Wha_...?"

"I said _get your ass up_. I didn't say you're allowed to speak. Someone should've taught you long ago that you should keep your fucking hands to yourself. You touched the wrong woman and you're about to seriously regret ever approaching her."

"She's an easy lay according to Morelli."

That got him a crack to the knee with my flashlight. He landed in the wet leaves again and I mentally calculated how long it'd take for me to bury him here.

"If you were looking for a quick and easy fuck, you should've called Morelli. He takes it wherever he can get it," I said. "But now you have me to deal with."

"What's it to you anyway? Joe always says you're hoping to get a piece of her, too."

My fist made a gratifying sound as it connected with his jaw with enough force to fling his head back. He'd been attempting to get himself back to his feet with the help of the trunk of a nearby tree, but he hit the ground one more time. He was a lot slower to recover.

"You can't kill him," Bobby said, doubling back and stepping onto the scene of an in progress crime.

"Can't I?" I replied.

"Steph will know if you do it. She needs you right now, so you don't need to do this. She wasn't crying when this motherfucker went after her, or anytime after, but she's fighting tears now because she's worried about _you_."

It went against everything in me, but he used the one thing that stops me dead in my tracks every fucking time.

"Cuff him," I ordered Brown. "I want him thrown into one of our holding rooms. After I personally speak to Juniak and the Chief in the morning, he's to be handed over to the TPD to be locked up."

"I'm assuming that means Judge Velozo will be getting a call."

"He will. And once a dirty cop who preys on women lands behind extremely crowded and unsupervised bars, this problem will end itself."

"Hope your life insurance policy is paid up, asshole," Bobby said to the soon-to-be dead man. "It'll make things easier on your next of kin."

That was followed by a vicious boot kick to get the fucker onto his stomach so he could be cuffed. Stephanie may not have come from the best family, but she's since been adopted into a caring and extremely protective one.

"Give us a head start so Steph doesn't have to see his fucking face again," I told Brown.

"It _is_ a loooong way back to the highway with all kinds of hidden dangers. Steph will be safely in your apartment before he's even put inside a vehicle. More bruises should be expected since it's dark and slippery out. It's going to be a challenge to make him look worse than he does right now. She really nailed him. Remind me never to piss her off."

I gave him a distracted nod. He's not stupid, he knows if he ever pisses Stephanie off, he won't have to worry about her because I'll get to him first. We've worked together in and out of Rangeman long enough, he knows what to do with a prisoner without me having to walk him through it. I left them and went back to Stephanie.

I knew Tank would have his work cut out for him trying to get her out of the rain, but I thought he'd at least figure out a way to get her to sit in the Cayenne. I gave him too much credit because he didn't. The only concession she'd made to comfort was wearing the spare jacket I had in the back of my car that I'd bet Tank almost had to force on her. She's soaking wet, pissed, and mentally exhausted, and she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Her head was turned towards a section of trees she thought I'd emerge from so she didn't see me coming from the opposite direction without a light to track. I was twenty feet away when I saw her hand go to the back of her neck. Her whole body tensed and her eyes scanned the darkness with renewed focus. She would've swayed with relief at seeing me if Tank hadn't steadied her by wrapping one huge hand gently around the upper part of her right arm.

She looked behind me and then directly at me. "Where's Bobby and the dickhead?"

"Brown's securing the asshole since we will be pressing assault charges in the morning. He told me you were upset so I left him in charge of the shit work."

"Geez, you guys miss nothing, do you? It's colder now and the wind picked up, making my eyes sting and my nose run. _That's_ why I was sniffling. It had nothing to do with being concerned about what was going on with you."

I tugged her close and kissed her wet head. "You can't lie to me, Babe."

She relaxed into me. "I know, that's why I said what I did. So there's no body to hide before we leave?"

"It's been my experience that heavy rain and grave-digging don't mix."

"So we're free to go?"

"Yes. Tank will take care of the now _ex_ -cop's car. And Brown will handle getting Rangeman's newest visitor 'tucked in' in for the night."

"Uh-oh. That sounds like he's getting a room with no view and a very locked door. I really am fine. We can get this settled tonight so we don't have to think about it tomorrow."

"I've decided 'the officer' needs some time to think about what he's done ... and in my building, surrounded by men who care a lot about you, is where he'll gain the most insight."

" _Insight?_ Is _that_ what we're calling it now?"

"We are good _instructors_ when it comes to the correct way to treat women," Tank added.

"You need to get dry, warm, and relaxed. When tomorrow comes, Babe, you're going to wake up in my arms ... and you may have to put up another fight just to get yourself out of them."

Her sudden smile lit up the night. "You should know by now ... _you_ I'll never fight at all."


End file.
